


Two World

by Mogu04



Category: Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Human!Yunseong, M/M, Merman!Wooseok, One Shot, Othersonlymention, Seriously How Do I Tag?, Short, Short One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, bad spelling and grammar, myfirstwork, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogu04/pseuds/Mogu04
Summary: Yunseong is a human. Wooseok is a merman.They met each other when Yunseong was 7





	Two World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so im sorry if it sucks cuz i dont know how to write a story lol. Hope u guys enjoy this n also, it's not beta read cuz im too lazy to do that

The little Yunseong was sitting under a big umbrella his parents had brought with them. He was busy watching his other cousins playing in the water.

They were at the beach, it was a Family Day. It was a tradition Yunseong's family had made, where all the families related will go out for a holiday together.

They said that it was good for their children so they could bond with each other and getting close.

But Yunseong weren't that comfortable to hang out with his other cousins. He was an only child in his family and his parents were really worried about him.

He didn't talk that much with other people and was too shy to talk with someone who he didn't know.

So here he was, watching the other kids playing with each other happily in the water. It's not like he wasn't fond of them but he didn't feel like talking to other people.

He liked being alone, he knew it wasn't good for his social life but he couldn't help himself. Being alone was kinda fun. No one would disturbed him or made fun of him.

"Yunseong! Come here and play with us! At least for once, please?" The boy, who Yunseong knew as Kijung yelled out to him.

Kijung was five years older than him. The older boy had tried to talk to him many times during their Family Day but Yunseong always replied with a small yes and no or just simply shaking and nodding his head at every questions Kijung asked.

He really really appreciated at Kijung's effort on talking with him. Sometimes he pitied Kijung because he too felt himself too mean or cold with the older boy.

But Kijung would always smile happily at Yunseong's replies. As if he didn't mind with Yunseong's personality.

Yunseong shook his head at Kijung and bring his knees closer to his chest. He hated being in a crowd, he preferred to be in a quiet place.

His eye widened a bit when he saw Kijung ran up to him while smiling widely. He crouched down in front of Yunseong.

"Come on, just this once. The others would be excited to play with you!" He said with a glint of excitement in his eyes. Yunseong didn't have a heart to kill that excitement from him so he stupidly agreed.

Kijung was more than excited when Yunseong nodded his head and pulled the younger and petite boy towards where the others were.

To be honest, Yunseong didn't liked it. He hated being with them, he didn't hate them but he didn't like it here. So he forced a smile whenever Kijung paid him his attention.

Because he didn't want Kijung to feel bad dragging him to play with them. After they had done playing with the beach ball, they suggested that they should go at the cliff of the beach.

It was dangerous for kids to go there because the place was slippery and there were so many rocks. Overall, the place wasn't safe for kids.

"But, isn't it too dangerous for us to go there?" Yunseong questioned the others but they ignored him and continued their walk to the cliff.

Yunseong walked behind Kijung nervously, he kept a huge distance from him and Kijung because he felt something bad would happen soon.

He wasn't that stupid and he knew something gonna happen to one of them. They shouldn't go here without adults watching them.

Feeling scared and nervous, Yunseong catch up to Kijung and tugged his shirt. Kijung turned to him with a small smile.

"Yes, what is it Yunseong?" He asked. Eyes wide while waiting for Yunseong to say something. Yunseong hesitated at first but then he finally looked up to meet Kijung's eyes. "Isn't it dangerous for us to go there? We need to go back" he said.

Kijung placed his hand on Yunseong's shoulder and leaned down to meet his gaze properly. "Hey, don't worry Yunseong. I'm here so don't you worry"

That didn't make his anxiety went away at all

After they reach the edge of the cliff and cheered happily among themselves and talking about who should jumped from up here into the water.

Yunseong was standing far from them. He didn't want to get in trouble and surely, he didn't want to fall from here. Call him a coward he didn't care, if he want to survive he should stay away from the water.

Yes, he can't swim. Don't blame him, it just his body won't cooperate with his brain.

When he went underwater, his body will go on a full panic mode which made him drowning even more.

"Take a jump now!" Someone's loud voice just woke Yunseong up from his thought. He could see the kids cheering on one boy who stood at the edge of the cliff, getting ready to jump down.

Yunseong grabbed Kijung's arm and turned him around. "Hyung, this is not safe! You know this!" He said, voice fill with anxiousness and scared.

Before Kijung could say anything, they heard someone screamed at them telling that a rain is coming. When they looked up, they saw the sky had darkened.

"I think we should go now kids. It's not safe anymore" finally realizing the situation, Kijung spoke up. The boy who was about to take a jump rolled his eyes at Kijung.

"Come on, I can take this dive and then we can go" Kijung disagreed with the boy and pulled him to follow him but the boy refused and harshly pulled away from Kijung's grip.

And they bickered with each other while the other kids already ran off back to the beach. Yunseong stayed and watched everything in silent.

He gathered his courage and went up to the two and tried to stop them from bickering with each other.

Yunseong put his hand on the boy's arm, who were trying to push Kijung away.

"E-Enough, we should probably go now" he said. The boy then pushed Yunseong aside harshly, he didn't noticed that Yunseong was standing at the edge of the cliff.

The boy stopped once he realized what he had done. Yunseong slipped and fell from the cliff. His hand reached out for something to hold but he was not that stupid to know that there was nothing to hold unto for his life.

Kijung shouted and ran up to Yunseong to catch his hand but he was one second late. Yunseong watched them standing by the edge with an opened mouth.

This is it, I'll die. I'm sorry mom and dad for disappoint you two he thought and closed his eyes when his back met with the water hardly.

His lungs quickly filled with water while he was trying to get an oxygen into his lungs. He knew that he shouldn't panic in this situation but he couldn't help himself. That's why he hated water so much.

When Yunseong finally gave in, he felt himself being pushed out from the water by someone. His vision was blurred so he couldn't see who just saved him.

In his hazy mind, he felt someone pushed on his chest continuously until he felt the water running up to his lungs and he was coughing the water out from his lungs.

He looked up, expect to see Kijung or someone related to him but what he saw was a boy, older than him. The boy had a big doe eyes and a small and pretty face.

His hair was damp and wet and he was looking at Yunseong with worried in his eyes. When he saw that Yunseong wasn't dying anymore, he sighed out in relief.

"Thank god, I thought you would die for a second" the boy said and leaned away from Yunseong.

He noticed that the boy was still in the water, just beside the rock he was laying on. Yunseong furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Isn't it cold? You should get out from there, it's gonna rain soon" Yunseong was shocked at himself. Because that was the longer sentence he had said to someone in his life except for his parents.

The boy chuckled and shook his head. "I live under there, I was taking a swim near the beach when I saw you were struggling. Without any second thought, I swam towards you and pulled you out from the water. I thought you almost died back then"

Putting both his elbows on the rock under him, he used it to support his body so he could get up for a bit and looked at the other boy properly.

"What do you mean you live underwater? Is that even possible?" He asked, curious about the boy's life. "You know that it's not only humans live in this world. I'm a merman! We live underwater, hidden from a humans' sight"

Yunseong had read about mermaids and mermen, he didn't want to believe things that he didn't see but now, right in front of him was a merman. Who just saved his life.

"T-Thank you I guess? For saving my life" Yunseong said and flinched slightly when a thunder boomed beside them.

The boy looked to the sky and sighed sadly. He turned back to Yunseong and gave him a small smile. "I think you should go, your parents would be so worried about you"

For some reason, Yunseong felt sad to leave the boy. He didn't feel awkward at all with the boy. The boy noticed Yunseong seem hesitate to leave so he dived into the water, leaving Yunseong alone.

And now he didn't know what to do. Did he just left me? Yunseong sat up slowly and crossed his legs and stared up at the sky.

He was now know what was the feeling of hating on someone. He hated that boy for being so stubborn, if he just listened to Kijung, all of this wouldn't happened.

And if this merman wasn't here, Yunseong would be dead now. He waited for a few minutes and the other boy didn't come back, he was about to get up and went back to the beach when the boy came out from underwater.

He held out his hand towards Yunseong with a smile. Yunseong looked down and saw a necklace, a small and golden seashell hanging on it.

Yunseong took it slowly, as if he was not sure whether the boy wanted to give it to him or not. "Keep that, so you'll remember me and I'll remember you when I see you again!"

He wore the necklace and admired it for a bit before sending a small smile to the other boy. He gave a small thanks before getting up on his feet.

"Thanks for saving me and for giving me this necklace. Sure, we'll meet again in the future. See you again"

Yunseong turned and walked away from there. His heart and feet felt heavy to walk away from that boy. He knew that he should go to not worried his parents but he couldn't help himself either.

So he turned for the final time and saw the boy had a smile on his face while looking at Yunseong sadly. Yunseong waved at him and the boy sent one back with the same energy as Yunseong.

He promised himself that he would meet the boy again

Sure enough, when he arrived back at the beach, everyone was worrying about where he had gone.

When Kijung saw him, he immediately ran up to Yunseong and hugged him tightly. He apologized to Yunseong repeatedly and said that it was his fault for not listening to what he said.

Yunseong patted Kijung's back awkwardly (because he never hugged anyone than his parents) and told him that it was okay and it wasn't his fault.

The boy who had pushed Yunseong didn't dare to make any eye contact with him. Maybe he felt guilty to Yunseong.

Then his mom asked him how did he survived because from what she knew, he didn't know how to swim.

"Erm, I tried my best to swim out from the water and I did. Even though I felt like almost dying" he lied. There was no way he would tell them that a merman just saved him because he knew they wouldn't believed him.

They seem to believe Yunseong's story and brought him away from the beach. They didn't noticed the necklace around Yunseong's neck or he turned back his head around to look at the beach behind him.

Hoping to see that boy again

\---

10 years has passed and now Yunseong was a 17 years old teenager. After that incident his parents never bring him to a beach again, they were too traumatized about the event.

Yunseong was quite disappointed because he wanted to meet that boy again but he couldn't because his parents wouldn't want to bring him to beach.

Now, was his chance. He lived alone after his parents decided to give him a house for him to live in. Yes, his parents were rich, that was why he had a driver too.

But that was not the point, now, he would go to that same beach without anyone knowing. Of course he would bring his friends because it was holiday and Donghyun overheard that Yunseong wanted to go to the beach.

Yunseong took out his luggage and backpack from the van. His other friends, (Donghyun, Minhee, Jungmo, Junho, Changwook, Minseo and Hyeop) already ran inside the house, leaving Yunseong behind.

His parents were so happy when he managed to make a new friends. First it was only Donghyun, then he introduced the others to Yunseong.

They were fine, Junho was quiet and awkward just like him but he also weird. Sometimes he would jabbed Changwook on his chest randomly and then ran away while giggling softly.

He also talked in an unknown language. Yeah, totally weird. Minhee and Jungmo, they were loud. Too loud for Yunseong's liking but Yunseong didn't mind.

He bowed at his driver before making his way towards the house. He could heard the others fighting on which room they want.

True enough, when he entered the house, he could see his friends running around at the second floor, bickering about which rooms were theirs.

Yunseong shook his head slightly seeing his friends, "Why am I friend with them?" Then he made his way towards his room at the 2nd floor near the end of the hallway.

When he opened the door, he could see all the things that he left long time ago. It had been a long time since he last step in this room.

All the memories came flashing through his mind. When he fell that day and he almost drowned if not because of that boy.

He shuddered at the memory and quickly put his bags beside his bed. Yunseong took out the necklace from his jeans pocket and wore it around his neck.

"I come to see you again" he whispered under his breath. He didn't know the boy's name and the boy also didn't know his name. But that won't made him give up to find that boy again.

After done choosing their rooms and unpacking their things, they all made their way to the beach excitedly.

"Come on hyung, you should release all your stress" Changwook shouted. Yunseong laughed and walked towards them with a small smile.

He didn't swim into the water, he only stood there. The water only reaching his ankles, the others knew about his trauma on water so they didn't forced him to join them.

Sometimes they would come towards Yunseong and splashed some water on him, leading to a water fight between them.

They all had fun, including Yunseong and Junho who never let out a loudest laugh in their lives.

After his shirt had been drenched in water, Yunseong came out from the water and told them that he wanted to go somewhere else for awhile, they gave him an OK sign to him.

He walked towards the rocks where he met the boy and sat down on the wet rock. He stared at the waves that hit the rock softly, don't know what to do.

What if the boy no longer live here? What if he already moved to somewhere else?

Many thoughts running through his mind. He just realized that the boy maybe had moved to somewhere that he didn't know and he felt silly for not thinking about it.

Yunseong sighed softly and stood back up slowly. Heart felt heavy to leave the place.

He was about to turn around and walked away from there when a voice can be heard behind him.

"Who are you?"

The voice was soft and didn't sound like a threat to Yunseong. But still, he hastily turned around to find a man looking up at him with his big eyes.

For some reason, the eyes looked familiar to Yunseong. The man also had a brown hair, his skin was pale and his lips was pink.

He was staring at Yunseong with curiosity in his eye. Yunseong turned back towards the man and he noticed that the man, was indeed a merman.

So he cleared his throat awkwardly. "I-I'm a human as you can see. And I was waiting for someone but I don't think he'll come. We met 10 years ago so there was no way he would be here"

The man only looked at Yunseong silently, he was looking at Yunseong up and down until his eyes stopped at the necklace around Yunseong's neck.

His eye widened slightly, not that much because his eyes already big but Yunseong noticed that. The man leaned up and pulled Yunseong's arm so he would sit down.

Yunseong obeyed and sat down on the rock back. The other man kept on staring at Yunseong with a wide eye, while Yunseong, he averted his eyes somewhere else so he wouldn't stare back to the man.

That was, until the man cupped Yunseong's face in his small hands. 

"Were you the kid that almost drowned 10 years ago?" He asked in a small voice. Yunseong nodded his head slowly, unsure on how did the man knew about that.

He gasped softly after that, hands slowly coming up to hold the man's wrists. "I-I am, then were you the one that saved me that day?" He stuttered out.

When the man nodded his head, Yunseong didn't know what to do. All of this made his mind went blank.

The boy, the cute boy who he met 10 years ago was now a handsome and pretty man. So he, ever so slowly, cradled the man's face with his hands.

He can felt his lips quivered slightly, like he almost cried. He felt the tears building up in his eyes, "I found you" he whispered out softly. So soft that the other man almost missed what he said.

The man closed his eyes and leaned closer on Yunseong's hands, finding comfort on it. His arms on the rock, supporting his body. The man's skin was as soft as it look.

By now, Yunseong was sitting with a crossed legs on the rock. Thank god the beach was far so no one would see him.

Yunseong leaned in and boop their noses together. Their foreheads were touching each other, busy filling their hearts with how much they had missed each other even though they didn't know each other names and only met once.

"I found you" he said again. They were staring at each other eyes now, brown meeting blue. Yunseong slowly leaned closer towards the man and kissed his lips softly.

The other man closed his eyes and kissed Yunseong back softly. The kiss was soft, it was slow and soft as if they were savoring each other lips and all the years that they couldn't meet each other.

Yunseong knew he shouldn't fall for a mythical creature but he couldn't help himself. They loved each other, a human and a merman fell in love with each other.

The man opened his mouth, allowing Yunseong's tongue to enter his mouth. Yunseong didn't waste any time and exploring his tongue all over the man's mouth.

A small whimpers fell out from the man's mouth when Yunseong bit on his lips quite harshly. Wanting to hear that noise again, he kissed the other man more deeply, bringing them even closer.

He knew that he was sitting in an awkward position but he couldn't give a care to that now. All he wanted right now was the other man only.

They finally pulled apart from each other and panted heavily. The man looked at Yunseong with a loving eyes, Yunseong gave him a small smile.

He was such a whipped for the other man

"What is your name? Mine is Hwang Yunseong" he said. Well he already found the man who saved him so all he need right now was a name.

The man smiled at him, Yunseong was sure he saw the man's eyes shine brightly at that question. At that moment, Yunseong promised that he would never separated with the other man again. Even though they were different.

"Wooseok. My name is Kim Wooseok"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this piece of crap, english is not my first language so sorry for any grammar n spelling mistakes.. Feel free to point that out
> 
> Maybe I'll make a part 2 for this (if im not lazy lol)


End file.
